Love Confession/Gallery
Gallery Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-9112.jpg|Megara having pushed Hercules out of the falling pillar's way, taking the impact, and admits her love to him. Megamind-disneyscreencaps.com-9794.jpg|Megamind confessing his feelings for Roxanne Ritchi after his battle with Tighten. Devin I'm in love with you Carrie.png|Devin confesses his feelings for Carrie. File:TORI808.jpg|Tori Hanson confessing her feelings to Blake Bradley. Ice-age2-disneyscreencaps.com-9421.jpg|Manny hanging like a possum, admits his love for Ellie. Peter's_Confession.jpg|Peter Parker confess his feelings for Mary Jane Watson. File:MADISON381.jpg|Madison Rocca confessing her feelings to Nick Russell. IMG_8927.JPG|Serena confesses her feelings to Ash Ketchum. File:S11e14_291.jpg|Stan Marsh confessing his feelings to Wendy Testaburger. File:Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-3456.jpg|Lady Tottington confessing her feelings to Wallace. IMG_9586.JPG|Amy Rose confess her feelings to Sonic after he came back home. Tumblr p0008vlOTx1tr6wqbo10 1280.png|Arnold and Helga blushing after confessing their feelings for each other after curing Arnold's parents and the adult Green-Eyes of the Sleeping Sickness. File:S03M04_Danny_carrying_Sam.png|Sam Manson confessing her feelings to Danny Phantom. File:Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-9726.jpg|Aladdin confessing his feelings to Jasmine. shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-9347.jpg|Shrek confessing his love for Fiona after she reveals her ogre form to him. File:205_20120226-20233320.jpg|Videl confessing her feelings to Gohan after wishing him good luck to face Babidi. File:Stanley_confess_his_love_for_Tina.jpg|Stanley Ipkiss confessing his feelings to Tina Carlyle. IMG_3728.JPG|Blu confessing his feelings to Jewel. Tad and Sara confessing their feelings for eachother.png|Tad Stones and Sara Lavrof confessing their feelings for each other. IMG_9382.JPG|Joey confess his feelings why he's saving Mai File:Batman-forever-movie-screencaps.com-13867.jpg|Bruce Wayne confessing his feelings to Dr. Chase Meridian. IMG_0502.PNG|Stitch confesses his feelings to Angel that he love her IMG 0718.JPG|Kyle confess his feelings for Sarah that he love her IMG_0728.GIF|The Assest confessing his feelings for Elisa after they got to know each other. File:Steven_and_Connie_making_up.jpg|Steven confessing his feelings to Connie after reconciling their relationship at Kevin's Party. bandicam 2018-05-30 21-13-13-461.jpg|K.O. confessing his feelings for Dendy for they won't escape from the errors hacked Enid,Rad,RMS,Potato and Brandon File:Anastasia_Dimitri_reconcile.jpg|Dimitri confessing his feelings to Anastasia after reconciling their relationship. File:JR128.jpg|Jen Scotts confessing her feelings to Wesley Collins after Jen tells Wes that she likes him just the way he is. File:Scientificmethod_361.jpg|B'Elanna Torres confessing her feelings to Tom Paris. IMG 1989.JPG|Toxic and Sarah confess their feelings for each other after getting to know each other. 917E89C2-7E65-49CA-B0BC-354DE0FCF6D5.png|Buzz Lightyear confesses his feelings for Jessie The Cowgirl as he tells her how beautiful she is. S2E41_Star_Butterfly_confesses_her_feelings_to_Marco.png|Star Butterfly confessed to Marco Diaz that she had a crush on him. Timebyepinkred.png|Yuuri confesses to Tatsuya that she loves him, but they could not be together due to the large gap in between their timelines, and thus she returned to her own time and found that due to the time change in the 30th century her family was still alive. File:Han_and_Leia_on_Endor.png|Leia Organa confessing her feeling to Han Solo after telling him that Luke is her brother. 04DD0972-42CE-4A13-97D7-8117B53BC52C.png|Tiana confessing her love for Naveen. Charlotte offers the magic kiss with no strings attached so they can be human and happy together Unfortunately, the clock chimes midnight before Charlotte can break the spell. Videos Princess Tiana Party - Princess Tiana loves Naveen|Tiana confessing her love to Naveen. Steven and Connie Make-Up Steven Universe|Steven and Connie confessing their love for each other. Anastasia - Ending Scene|Anastasia and Dimitri admitting their feelings for each other. File:Aladdin ending collab|Aladdin confessing his love to Jasmine. File:Batman Forever - Ending|Bruce Wayne confessing his love to Dr. Chase Meridian. File:Star Trek Voyager "Scientific Method " P T Clip 5 of 5|Tom Paris and B'Elanna Torres confessing their love for each other. File:Power Rangers Time Force - Jen and Wes|Jen Scotts confessing her love to Wesley Collins. File:Power Rangers Mystic Force - Final Scene Episode 32 "Mystic Fate"|Madison Rocca confessing her love to Nick Russell. File:Star Wars VI Return of the Jedi - "He is my brother" (Luke and Leia, Love Theme) (sub ITA)|Leia Organa confessing her love to Han Solo. File:Shrek - True Loves First Kiss Scene|Shrek confessing his love to Fiona. File:Power Rangers Ninja Storm - Power Rangers vs Inflatron Episode 31 "Double-Edged Blake"|Tori Hanson confessing her love to Blake Bradley. File:Videl Finds Out Her Boyfriend Saved The World 7 Years Ago!|Videl confessing her love to Gohan after discovering that Gohan was the true hero who defeated Cell, not her father. File:Danny Phantom - Final Scene|Sam Manson confessing her feelings to Danny Phantom. Category:Galleries